disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret of the Wings
Secret of the Wings (originally known as Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods) is a 2012 computer-animated comedy film, based on the Disney Fairies franchise, produced by DisneyToon Studios. It revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play, Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in animated works by the Walt Disney Company. Secret of the Wings is the fourth film in this series. In this film, Tinker Bell ventures into the forbidden world and discovers a frost fairy named Periwinkle – and a magical secret is revealed! Plot At the beginning of Winter, everyone prepares for the final season of the year. Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) hears that they shouldn't enter the Winter Woods, but wants to anyway. She sees that the tinker fairies make snowflake baskets which are carried by snowy owls, who then delivers them to the winter fairies, and learns that there will be another shipment tomorrow. Later that day, Tinker Bell volunteers to help Fawn (Angela Bartys) take the animals to the Winter Woods to hibernate. While Fawn is busy Tinker Bell crosses the border into the Winter Woods, and her wings start to glow. But Fawn warns her that her wings are freezing and rushes her off to the fairy hospital. After being examined, Tinker Bell remains curious about the sparkles and colors her wings made in the Winter Woods. Tinker Bell flies off to the Book Nook, where she finds a book titled Wingology, but unfortunately, the page on "Sparkling Wings" has been chewed up by a bookworm. A reading fairy (Thomas Lennon) tells Tinker Bell that the author of the book, the Keeper, might be able to help her, but he lives in the Winter Woods. Preparing herself for the Winter Woods and using the final shipment as her only chance, Tinker Bell sneaks into the workshop and climbs inside one of the baskets and waits for the owls, with help from her friends Clark and Bobble.She gets picked up by an inexperienced owl and makes her way across the border. Suddenly, the owl accidentally drops the basket, and Tinker Bell crashes into the snow. Realizing her book has been flung from her bag, she tries to get it back before anyone finds it. However, Lord Milori (Timothy Dalton), the Lord of the Winter Woods, finds the book and asks Sled (Matt Lanter) , and animal fairy,to return the book to the Keeper. Tinker Bell follows Sled to the Winter Library. Upon arriving, she spots the Keeper, Dewey (Jeff Bennett). Another winter fairy rushes into the room and proclaims that her wings are sparkling. Tinker Bell's wings begin to glow and sparkle, too. Tinker Bell meets the frost fairy, whose name is Periwinkle (Lucy Hale). The girls ask Dewey to explain what was happening to their wings. Bringing Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to a platform and positioning their wings, the whole chamber becomes filled with images of the mainland. They see a baby's first laugh that splits in half: one (Tinker Bell) journeys to the Pixie Dust Tree, and the other (Periwinkle) to the Winter Woods. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle realize that they are sisters. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives, concerned about the book, warning Dewey to send any 'warm' fairy back to the Warm Side. Dewey tells the two they can spend a day together before Tinker Bell has to return home. Periwinkle shows to Tinker Bell that she also collects lost things and tries to find a use for them. Next, they go to the Frost Forest to meet Periwinkle's friends Gliss (Grey DeLisle) and Spike (Debby Ryan). They spend the whole day together. That night at Periwinkle's home,as Tinker Bell builds a fire to stay warm, she realizes that if she can make it warm in the Winter Woods, she can make it cooler at her home. Suddenly, the snow floor melts beneath them, weakened by the fire. After the incident, Dewey tells the girls that Tinker Bell has to go home. The girls realize that they might never see each other again, but Tinker Bell comes up with a plan. When the three fairies reach the border, Tinker Bell whispers to Periwinkle to meet her at the border tomorrow. When Tinker Bell arrives home, she asks her friends Clank (Jeff Bennett) and Bobble (Rob Paulsen) for help. Later, some of her other friends stop by and learn of Tinker Bell's sister, excited at the prospect of meeting her. The next day, Tinker Bell arrives at the border with Bobble and Clank, pulling along a snow-maker. Now able to keep Periwinkle cold enough, Peri crosses the border to the warm side of Pixie Hollow. She meets Tinker Bell's friends, Fawn, Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), Rosetta (Megan Hilty), Silvermist (Lucy Liu), and Vidia (Pamela Adlon) and continues her tour of the warm side of Pixie Hollow, until Tink noticed Periwinkle's wings wilting. The snow-maker was running out of ice, and there wasn't enough snow to keep Periwinkle cold, so Tinker Bell and Periwinkle return to the border. Lord Milori appears and instructs Periwinkle how to fix her wings. Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston), arrives too, and sadly explains to the girls that they can never see each other again. As the girls leave, the snow-maker gets knocked by Lord Milori into the stream, and creates a snowstorm. Later that day, Queen Clarion tries to make Tinker Bell understand why the rule about not crossing the border was so important, as does Lord Milori with Periwinkle. They are told the story of two fairies who met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy and the other was from the warm seasons. They usually met every sunset at the border, where Spring touches Winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each others worlds. They disregarded the dangers across the border. One of them broke a wing, for which there is no cure. From that day, Queen Clarion decreed that fairies must never again cross the border and Lord Milori agreed that their worlds should forever remain apart. The trapped snow maker begins to freeze the Autumn Forest. Queen Clarion, Tinker Bell, her friends and the Ministers arrive at the stream to find Clank and Bobble attempting to free the snow-maker. They succeeded in pushing the machine into the water, but that it isn't over. Showing that there's a freeze coming, Queen Clarion tells everyone to save the Pixie Dust Tree for the freeze will kill the tree, eternally stopping the flow of pixie dust. All warm fairies did everything they can to save the Pixie Dust Tree - the tinker-talents placing the leaf blankets on each branch of the tree, the animal-talents evacuate the frogs into a safer place, Iridessa evacuates the fireflies on one of the beriwinkles of Rosetta and Silvermist evacuates the snail into a safer place and Tink evacuating some animals on her house. Tink then notices that a flower that Periwinkle had planted is still blooming, despite its cold surroundings. Tinker Bell flies straight to the Winter Woods, and asks Gliss and Periwinkle why the flower was still alive. Gliss explains that frost tucks warm air inside, and Periwinkle suggests that they could frost the Pixie Dust Tree before the freeze comes. Tinker Bell and the frost fairies fly to the Pixie Dust Tree. Meanwhile, at the tree, Bobble and Clank tried to place some blankets on a branch of the tree, but the strong winds blew them away, Clank says that the plan isn't working well and Bobble explains that the wind is strong and blew the blankets away. To the Queen's fear and disappointment, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle and some of her friends arrived. They explained the power of their frost to Queen Clarion, and they get right to work, but Spike realizes that the tree is too big for them to finish in time. Then Tinker Bell spots the rest of the winter fairies who came to help frost everything else that aren't frozen Accomplished of frosting the whole Hollow, Lord Milori states that they've done all they can. He then warns the warm fairies that the freeze is upon them and they must take cover. Lord Milori then orders all the winter fairies to stand guard all over the Pixie Dust Tree. Some time later, the freeze begins to melt and pixie dust begins to flow again. All the fairies celebrate, however Tinker Bell reveals that she had broken a wing when she flew to the Winter Woods since they had to save the tree and warns Periwinkle to go back to the Winter Woods before her wings wilt. As the sisters hold hands and say goodbye, they reunite their wings and an explosion of pure sparkly light bursts from their wings, slowly magically healing Tink's broken wing. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori kiss romantically revealing that they are the two lovers from the story. From that day on, warm fairies can cross over the border into the Winter Woods anytime they like and friendship and love in Pixie Hollow becomes whole again. Characters and Description Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) is a tinker-talent fairy. She is the main fairy of the film. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with fair tan skin, baby blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun, pink blushing cheeks, and pointy ears, and wears a spring green strapless dress with a spring green mini skirt and spring green shoes with white puffs on her toes, and has clear sparkly fairy wings on her back. Her fraternal twin sister is revealed to be named Periwinkle, a frost fairy from the Winter Woods. Periwinkle (Lucy Hale) is a frost-talent fairy. She is Tinker Bell’s fraternal twin sister born of the same baby's first laugh and match. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with fair skin, ice-blue eyes, snow white hair, pink blushing cheeks, and pointy ears and wears an aqua strapless dress that shimmers like ice and aqua blue-colored shoes with white puffs on her toes and has clear sparkly fairy wings on her back, which are identical to Tinker Bell's wings. Silvermist (Lucy Liu) is a water talent fairy .She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a dark blue-green lily single-strapped dress, blue shoes, fair skin, long loose black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. Fawn (Angela Bartys) is an animal-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with an orange and brown dress, orange-yellow curl shoes, fair skin, light freckles, braided light brown hair, amber eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. Iridessa (Raven-Symoné) is a light-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a sunflower petal dress, yellow shoes, dark brown skin, black hair in a round up-do, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back. Rosetta (Megan Hilty) is a garden-talent fairy. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a rose petal dress in three shades of pink, fair skin, red shoes, shoulder-length dark red hair with curled ends, dark green eyes, pointy ears, and clear fairy wings on her back.She gives Periwinkle a periwinkle when Periwinkle visits the warm side. She meets Sled when the Pixie Dust Tree froze over, and falls in love with him, and they eventually reunite. Vidia (Pamela Adlon) is a fast-flying-talent fairy. She has black ponytailed hair, gray eyes, pointy ears, fair skin and wears a purple vest with pink feathers, pants and black ballet shoes and has clear wings on her back. Bobble (Rob Paulsen) is a tinker-talent sparrow man and Clank's best friend. He is small, very slender, and hand-sized with red hair, bright blue eyes, pointy ears, fair skin and wears water drop goggles, a leafy sleeveless top, and knee-length pants. His real name is Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire. Clank (Jeff Bennett) is a tinker-talent sparrow man. He is small, overweight, and hand-sized with black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, pointy ears and wears a leafy sleeveless top and shorts. He had small, clear wings on his back. Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston) is the queen of all of the warm fairies in Pixie Hollow. She is slender and taller than hand-size with a light shimmering long yellow dress, a light golden shimmering large yellow butterfly-shaped glittering fairy wings. She sometimes wears jeweled tiaras for different special occasions, fair tan skin, baby blue eyes, and light honey-brown hair in an up-do style. Lord Milori (Timothy Dalton) is the lord of Winter Woods. He is tall, slender, and hand-sized with a frost sleeveless suit, ice pants, high leaf boots, and snowy owl-feathered cape that covers his broken right wing, fair skin, brown eyes, silver hair, and pointy ears. His pet is a snowy owl wearing a jeweled necklace. Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks) is an overseer of the tinker-talent fairies. She is small and plump with brown hair and eyes, and wears a green sleeveless shirt and pants. Dewey (Jeff Bennett) is a Keeper of all fairy knowledge and wisdom, the owner of the Hall of Winter, and Lord Milori's confidant. He is small, portly, and hand-sized with white hair, eyebrows, and mustache, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a green coat, spectacles, and carries a staff. His pet is Fiona, the lynx. Gliss (Grey DeLisle) is a frost-talent fairy and Periwinkle's best friend. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with white hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue shirt, pants, and shoes. Spike (Debby Ryan) is a frost-talent fairy and Periwinkle's secondary best friend. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue dress and blue boots. Sled (Matt Lanter) is a frost animal-talent sparrow man. He is a snowy owl caretaker, Rosetta's romantic love interest, and one of Periwinkle's best friends. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue sleeveless leaf tunic, pants, and shoes. Slush (Ben Diskin) is a glacier ice-talent sparrow man and one of Periwinkle’s friends. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue cap, shirt, and pants. Terence (Jesse McCartney) is a dust-talent sparrow man and is Tinker Bell's best friend. In the movie Tink tells Periwinkle about their escape from the Pirate ship from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears an acorn top hat. Cheese is a cart-pulling mouse. Blaze is Tinker Bell's firefly friend. Minister of Spring (Steve Valentine) oversees the coming of Spring. He is tall and slender with brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin and wears a leaf crown and clothing made out of violets. Minister of Summer (Kathy Najimy) oversees the coming of Summer. She has orange hair, green eyes, and fair skin and wears clothing made out of lilies. Minister of Autumn (John DiMaggio) oversees the coming of Autumn. He is slender with brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin and wears clothing made out of gold leaves. Minister of Winter (Gail Borges) oversees the coming of Winter. She is slender with grey hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, wears an ice crown and clothing made out of snowflakes. Release The movie was given a limited theatre release in the United States on August 31, 2012 and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 23, 2012. The Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and DVD releases also include the short film Pixie Hollow Games as a "Bonus Adventure". In France and the Netherlands, the film was released in theaters on October 10, 2012, under the titles "Clochette et le Secret des Fées" (Tinker Bell and the Faeries' Secret) and for the Netherlands "Tinkerbell en het Geheim Van De Vleugels" (Tinkerbell and the Secret of the Wings). The film was released theatrically in many countries and grossed $51,507,647 worldwide. Soundtrack Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust And Pixie Dust Inconsistencies with prior works The movie contains several inconsistencies and potential inconsistencies: *The separation of winter and warm fairies, as well as a separate arrival spot for winter fairies: in Tinker Bell, a snow fairy is shown placing a snowflake on one of the mushrooms when Tinker Bell is trying to figure out her talent. According to Secret of the Wings, this fairy could not have survived there, nor would she have had any business being there in the first place. *The Minister of Winter is neither seen nor mentioned at any point, and Lord Milori is shown overseeing winter preparations instead. *The Minister of Winter was not adversely affected by the warm weather in Tinker Bell. *Shortly after Tink's arrival, Clank and Bobble give her a tour of Pixie Hollow, including the Winter Woods. They should have known that travel into the Winter Woods was forbidden. Furthermore, their wings remained unharmed despite the fact that they aren't wearing warm clothing. Category:Movies